powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweeney
: "Swiping Treasures,Thief Red!" Sweeney is Thief Red,the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers Thief Brigade. Character History Sweeney is a 19-year-old impulsive, fearless young man who became a Thief Brigade Ranger to take back his older brother named Lee. He transforms into Thief Red. Although he often lazes around while working at the Bistrot Jurer, Sweeney takes his role as a Ranger seriously. Somewhat of a trickster, he uses unorthodox methods and often thinks on his feet. He also enjoys teasing Hercule both as a civilian and as a Ranger, but unexpectedly forms a friendship with him as the series progresses while keeping his identity a secret. Underneath all that personality and quirks, however, is a young man damaged by the tragic events surrounding his life: his parents died when he was a child and he saw his brother murdered right in front of him. Because of these, Sweeney holds the heaviest grudge against Jellyfice out of the three, to the point where he recklessly tried to take on the latter by himself. Like his police counterpart, he is extremely resilient, possibly being the strongest of the seven given his number of victories in one-on-one battles including one with Patroller 1. Thief Red Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Catcher Sword *Scissor Shield *Blade Boomerang Mecha *Red Fighter Zord *Cyclone Fighter Zord *Machine Zord Biker (Episode 5) *Knight Fighter Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 1-13, 15-18, 20-23, Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Triple Thief Red= 1= |-| 2= Triple Thief Red, is Thief Red's power-up granted by Notal Zord in Fighter Zord Mode. In this form, Thief Red split into 3 clones armed with either the Lupin Morpher with Notal Zord, the Catcher Sword in Sword Mode, or the Catcher Sword in Catcher Mode. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Catcher Sword Mecha *Notal Zord Attacks * Final Blast: the clones fire energy halos from their Catcher Swords, and the main clone fires a supercharged shot from his/her Lupin Morpher with Notal Zord, destroying the foe. It can be accompanied with other finisher attacks. Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 3, 8, 16, 22-23 - Thief Boost= By inserting the Knight Fighter Zord into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Red can summon the Scissor Shield and the Blade Boomerang . Arsenal *Blade Boomerang *Scissor Shield Appearances: TBA - Thief Archer= By inserting the Magic Fighter Zord into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Red can summon the Magic Bow. Arsenal *Magic Bow Mecha *Magic Fighter Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 28 - Magnum Thief= By inserting the Magnum Battler into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Red can perform the Ma-Ma-Ma-Magnum Strike, which unleashes an incredible amount of hidden power from the ultimate piece of the Lupin Collection. The attack is strong enough to destroy a giant Naughterror. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher *Catcher Sword *Magnum Battler (Gun Mode) Mecha *Magnum Battler (Zord Mode) Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 34, 35 }} - Patrol Boost= By inserting the Machine Zord Splash into the Lupin Morpher, Thief Red can summon the Splash Blaster on his right forearm. Arsenal *Splash Blaster Mecha *Machine Zord Splash Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice Episodes 30-32, 34, 36 }} - Thief Primary= Thief Primary is a fusion form created by the trio of Thief Brigade Rangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Jackpot Zord Appearances: Power Rangers Thief Justice: La moralité d'un voleur - Victory Thief= Thief Red inserts the Victory Fighter Zord in the Lupin Morpher to transform into '''Victory Thief' . This form allows Sweeney to predict the opponent moves. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Victory Fighter Zord Appearances: TBA - Thief Justice Ranger= Thief Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the Thief Brigade and Justice Patrol Rangers combining their powers through the simultaneous use of the Notal and Jackpot Zord. Arsenal *Lupin Morpher Mecha *Notal Zord *Jackpot Zord Appearances: }} Nebula Shaker Power Rangers Shaker : Used by Kamen Rider Science to Good Link with Kamen Rider Shaker and access Heroes Form. This bottle features the likeness of Thief Red and Patroller 1. Ranger Key The Thief Red Key is a Thief Brigade Ranger Key released as part of a toyline set of Thief Justice Ranger Keys. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. , into Thief Red. Behind the Scenes * to be added Portrayal *Sweeney is portrayed by Cornelius F. Henke Notes *Sweeney's name is derived from the verb " swipe ". See Also * - his counterpart in Category:Power Rangers Thief Justice Category:Leader Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Thief Brigade Rangers Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2021 Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Fusion Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger